La Fuente del Amor no Correspondido
by Adeabril
Summary: Ranma-chan x Ryoga Ranko x Ryoga


Prólogo: La eterna mala suerte

Ryoga estaba triste. Se había corrido el rumor de que finalmente Akane y Ranma iban a casarse, a pesar de los eternos problemas que seguían teniendo, pero eso ya no importaba ahora.

Esta vez si iba a perder a Akane para siempre y él seguiría solo de por vida. Estaba harto de eso, y de sentirse infeliz todo el tiempo. En verdad deseaba amar a alguien que lo quisiera, pero no podía sacarse del corazón a la peliazul. Era como si tuviera encima una maldición… Lo habían rechazado mil veces y sus sentimientos seguían intactos…

\- Necesito un milagro para olvidarla… - se dijo solo jugando con una hoja a la orilla de una fuente. No era una fuente común y Ryoga no parecía darse cuenta de que había aparecido ahí hace solo unos días, pero así era él. Algo distraído…

\- Desearía volver a enamorarme y olvidar a Akane Tendo de una vez – continuó su monólogo triste. Estaba atardeciendo y todas las parejas que paseaban enamoradas en el parque aumentaban la infelicidad de Ryoga. Era el único solo…

\- Yo puedo ayudarte – escuchó tras de sí. Miró hacia todos lados. Extrañamente no había nadie a su alrededor… todos los que estaban en el parque se habían marchado o estaban muy lejos como para hablarle tan claramente.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó parándose y poniéndose a la defensiva. No estaba de humor para bromas.

\- Soy yo… la fuente. Yo puedo ayudarte a que deshagas de una vez de ese amor no correspondido – Definitivamente era una voz de mujer, pero el Hibiki no veía a ninguna lo suficientemente cerca. Un momento… ¿La fuente?

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Soy la guardiana de esta fuente, y deseo ayudarte – contestó la voz. En eso Ryoga se volteó y vio a una enorme estatua verlo a los ojos.

\- AAAHHHHH PERO QUE RAYOS… - casi se muere de la impresión – ES…ESTÁS VIVA… - La cara de horror del chico lo decía todo. Estaba petrificado de miedo, y lo peor, no había nadie cerca para ayudarlo.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. He visto tu corazón… eres noble y mereces ser amado – dijo la estatua moviéndose lentamente hacia él – Por eso, te concederé tu deseo… te olvidarás de la chica que tanto te ha hecho sufrir y te enamorarás de la primera mujer que veas…

\- Pero… y si – "Y si veo a una mujer muy anciana" pensó Ryoga imaginándose enamorado de Cologne o alguna otra viejecita.

\- Tus ojos escogerán a la indicada. Una que pueda corresponderte con el pasar del tiempo… pero antes de conceder tu deseo, debes ofrecerme algo a cambio.

Eso sonaba como un pacto para entregar el alma, y a Ryoga no le estaba gustando la idea.

\- … - se quedó en silencio para esperar la petición de la estatua.

\- Deseo una moneda de cinco yenes – dijo por fin

\- ¿Qué? ¿Solo eso? – mmm esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… - De acuerdo, aquí tienes – dijo lanzando con gracia una moneda al estanque. La estatua le sonrió y el Hibiki volvió a sentir algo de miedo…

\- Ahora repite tu deseo en voz alta… -

\- Deseo enamorarme de alguien que me quiera de verdad y olvidarme para siempre de Aka… - "se fuerte" pensó intentando no recordar lo linda que era su Akane – deseo olvidarme para siempre de Akane Tendo.

La estatua volvió a ponerse en su lugar. Tenía la forma de una mujer con alas que sostenía una arpa con una mano y con la otra una bolsa… Era en verdad una escultura muy extraña. Una hermosa y perturbadora obra de arte, sin duda.

\- No lo olvides, noble muchacho… tu deseo no se podrá revertir y la mujer que veas será tu amor para toda la vida – dijo la estatua y se quedó inmóvil como antes…

\- ¡QUEE! ¡OYE NO ME HABÍAS DICHO ESO! ¡QUE VA A PASAR SI VEO A LA MUJER EQUIVOCADA! – gritó Ryoga poniéndose frente a la escultura, pero esta había vuelto a ser una estatua ordinaria. En eso, Ryoga pensó en una horrible posibilidad en la que no había pensando antes - ¡Y QUE SUCEDE SI LA CHICA QUE VEO ES JUSTAMENTE AKANE! – volvió a gritar pero se resbaló cayendo al agua.

"Perfecto" – pensó pero solo se escuchó un "cuii" quejumbroso.

Como pudo, arrastró sus cosas hasta la profundidad del parque, que misteriosamente se conectaba con un bosque. Ahí podría estar a salvo y pensar mejor en la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

Calentó agua, volvió a su forma e instaló su tienda. Adentro se puso a pensar con calma y a trazar un plan para no ver a la mujer equivocada.

Santo dios… esto si que era un lío. ¿Y si la chica que se cruzaba frente a él era alguna de las que estaban locas por Ranma? ¿Y si era una mujer casada? De seguro su esposo lo mataría. ¿Y si era una mujer mala… como Nabiki Tendo? O peor… una loca como Azusa o Kodachi. No… esto estaba muy mal. En esa ciudad no había una mujer normal para él. La única era Akane Tendo y ahora ella no era una opción…

\- Estoy perdido – se dijo riendo y llorando a la vez.

…..

Al otro día, despertó decidido a hacer algo. Necesitaba ayuda, y aunque detestaba reconocerlo, el único que podía sacarlo de situaciones tan difíciles como esa era el idiota de Ranma. Quizá el podría ayudarlo a que mirara a una chica bonita y decente… si es que había alguna que no estuviera loca.

\- Bien, no veré a nadie hasta que encuentre a Ranma – se dijo y desarmó su tosco campamento. Cuando tenía su mochila lista y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza y se lo puso en el rostro para evitar ver a alguna mujer.

\- Listo, ahora, iré a buscar a Ranma…

….

Pasaron las horas y el pobre Ryoga se había golpeado en el camino con todo lo que se le había cruzado por delante. Gatos, perros, autos, postes, paredes, arbustos espinosos, rocas, y un montón de cosas no identificadas habían pasado por su cuerpo y dejado terribles marcas….

Cuando, alguien aterrizó de golpe en su cabeza

\- Vaya Ryoga, no esperaba verte tan pronto… - dijo Ranma bajándose y saludándolo. Al parecer estaba solo…

\- Ranma ahora verás – respondió Ryoga lanzando un golpe al aire pero solo le dio a un poste que se partió y le dio en la cabeza.

\- ¿A qué estás jugando ahora? – preguntó el pelinegro acercándose… - Y por qué estás con los ojos vendados ¿Estás aprendiendo una nueva técnica?

\- Que técnica ni que nada estoy en medio de un terrible problema – gruñó el Hibiki mirando hacia un costado. Ranma estaba detrás de él con una gota en la frente.

\- Oye Ryoga, estoy aquí – dijo tratando de sacarle la venda

\- ¡NO HAGAS ESO!

\- Y por qué no, oye no me mientas, de seguro estás en medio de un entrenamiento… o si no porque vas por la ciudad con los ojos vendados… - bufó Ranma tratando de contenerse para no golpearlo.

\- Vine a la ciudad porque escuché que tú y Akane finalmente iban a casarse – respondió el Hibiki desviando el tema.

\- Nuestros padres dicen que lo hemos pospuesto por mucho tiempo, y que esta vez no esperarán más, pero a mí me da igual. La verdad no sé si quiera casarme aún. Menos teniendo todavía esta maldición – respondió como si nada

\- No tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres Ranma Saotome… y de veras te detesto pero… necesito tu ayuda- dijo Ryoga con la cabeza gacha. No se veía por la venda, pero era obvio que estaba llorando otra vez.

\- ¿Mi ayuda? –

Ryoga le explicó a Ranma lo sucedido con lujo de detalles. Era algo difícil… y por un momento el Saotome sintió pena de la mala suerte de su amigo en el amor. Aunque la verdad no entendía del todo la fijación que tenía Ryoga por Akane. Él era bien parecido, algo despistado y brusco pero en el fondo romántico, fiel y todas esas cosas que a las chicas le gustaban… era extraño que no hubiera encontrado un amor.

\- Ya veo… ¿Y no volviste a la fuente para tratar de anular el trato? –

\- Eso fue lo primero que hice, pero volvió a ser una estatua normal… AHHH ESTOY PERDIDO… VOY A TERMINAR ENAMORANDOME PARA SIEMPRE DE UNA MALA MUJER – gritó desesperado.

\- Tranquilo, yo voy a ayudarte – dijo Ranma – tengo a la chica ideal para que te fijes en ella…

\- ¿A quién? – preguntó Ryoga

\- Es una sorpresa, ahora camina.

Ranma había pensado en Ukyo. Se notaba que ella y Ryoga se caían bien y que podrían enamorarse si tuvieran algún empujón. Avanzaron hasta el restaurante Uchan y se detuvieron en la entrada.

\- Bien Ryoga, es tiempo de que te quites la venda… - dijo Ranma poniéndose tras él. Corrió un viento frío, de ese que trae grandes cambios.

\- Dime quien es por favor….

\- Te agradará, tienes que confiar en mi – respondió el Saotome. En eso, Ranma vio que Ukyo no estaba sola… un segundo estaba con… Oh por todos los cielos Ukyo y Benny se estaban besando. Ryoga ya se había quitado la pañoleta pero aún no abría los ojos. En eso… un vendedor de té tropezó con Ranma… y este se conviritó en chica.

\- ESPERA RYOGA NO VEAS A UKYO – dijo y en eso el Hibiki volteó y la vio. Ranma-chan parpadeó varias veces… el vendedor de te estaba detrás disculpándose con ella.

Esto era malo. Ryoga no le despegaba la vista de encima…

\- Emm… Ryoga – tragó saliva nervioso/a – por qué no… te pones otra vez la pañoleta en los ojos – dijo riendo.

El Hibiki se acercó –al estilo Kuno Tatewaki- y le tomó las manos.

\- Eres…. En verdad eres hermosa – dijo viéndola a los ojos. Ranma se sonrojó y aterró a la vez.

\- YA SUELTAME IDIOTA – gruñó dándole un fuerte golpe que lo noqueó por un par de segundos, pero luego se levantó como si nada.

\- Por favor ten una cita conmigo –

\- CLARO QUE NO…

\- Al menos… dime tu nombre – pidió arrodillado.

\- Ranma, mi nombre es Ranma – dijo escapando de allí a toda velocidad.

"Lo siento Ryoga, pero debo dejarte solo. Estás actuando muy raro… pero descuida, yo encontraré la forma de curarte" – pensó el Saotome mientras corría lo más lejos posible de allí.

Ryoga sonrió como un idiota enamorado. Había olvidado por completo a Ranma, pero solo a él.

\- Ranma. Que nombre más hermoso – dijo viendo como la pelirroja se perdía en el atardecer.

Capitulo 1: Jamás te Dejaré

Había pasado un mes desde ese terrible incidente. La Familia Tendo ya se había acostumbrado a tener a Ryoga en casa, que por todos los medios se negaba a apartarse de su "verdadero" amor. Le habían adaptado una parte del dojo como habitación, porque Ranma se negaba a dormir cerca de semejante psicópata…

Ryoga había descubierto hace poco que Ranma y Ranma-chan eran la misma persona, porque el pelinegro estaba harto de sus constantes acosos y creyó que si Ryoga se enteraba de su verdadera identidad finalmente iba a dejarlo en paz, pero se equivocaba. El Hibiki no había desistido de su amor y peor aún había encontrado un modo bastante práctico de tener a la pelirroja siempre con él. Había comprado una pistola de agua de juguete… de esas que usan los niños. Era pequeña, pero siempre parecía estar lista para mojar al pobre Saotome…

Ryoga había dejado muy en claro –varias veces- que no le atraía la forma masculina de Ranma, pero había aceptado su existencia. Seguía sin recordar nada de lo que había vivido junto al pelinegro, así que lo trataba… digamos, con algo de indiferencia y respeto.

No lo atacaba… ni lo golpeaba, solo se dedicaba a mojarlo para que apareciera la pelirroja que él tanto amaba, lo que a su vez tenía harto a Ranma… ya casi no se convertía en hombre, porque siempre que lo hacía aparecía Ryoga de la nada y lo mojaba y… bueno lo acosaba como Kuno, o en ocasiones mucho peor.

Lo que más lo irritaba es que nadie parecía querer ayudarlo… vamos ¡Hasta habían dejado que Ryoga viviera con ellos! ¿Es que nadie tenía compasión por lo que le ocurría? Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, la única que estaba igual de molesta con todo esto era Akane.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con que Ryoga se quedara. Al parecer extrañaba ver a Ranma como un hombre, pero, como todos en la casa, estaba acostumbrándose poco a poco a verlo como una chica. Además estaba seguro que ella no quería reconocerlo y también estaba celosa por la forma en que Ryoga la ignoraba. Por dios, era solo recordar lo que el Hibiki le dijo el día en que le siguió hasta la casa…

Flashback

\- Hola Ryoga… oye, porque vas tan apegado a Ranma… - preguntó pero él no la veía a los ojos – Ranma dime que está pasando – gruñó ya más enojada

\- Akane no me molestes… ahora tengo un enorme problema con este idiota que no ha querido soltarme desde que salí de la casa – respondió la pelirroja y luego miró a Ryoga que le abrazaba cual Koala encariñado – Por qué no me sueltas de una vez… ¡NO ESTABAS TAN ENAMORADO DE AKANE! – gritó dándole un fuerte golpe…

La peliazul se sonrojó…

\- Creí que cuando te viera iba a dejarme en paz… este idiota siempre me mete en problemas…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Akane confundida

\- Le pidió un deseo a una fuente… enamorarse de una chica que no fueras tú y terminó encaprichado conmigo…- respondió de mala gana – No había querido decírselo a nadie porque es algo muy extraño… por eso pensé que si te veía iba a dejarme en paz, pero al parecer no…

En eso Ryoga se levantó del suelo y miró a Akane…

\- Amor mío, ¿estás diciendo que yo antes estaba enamorado de esta chica? – preguntó serio viendo a los ojos a Akane… ella se puso algo nerviosa por la mirada tan profunda que él le daba

\- Pues claro… eras un arrastrado que moría por ella…

\- Pero… ¿yo ya te conocía a ti? – volvió a preguntar esta vez mirando a Ranma que estaba un poco más atrás de brazos cruzados.

\- Claro que sí… veo que nunca vas a recordar nada… tarado…

Ryoga miró a Ranma-chan y luego a Akane. Repitió la acción varias veces, una y otra vez comparando a ambas chicas… y en eso se rascó la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa…

\- Pues debí estar loco… Tú eres mucho más bonita, además tu cuerpo es mejor… esta otra mujer es mucho mas fe… - No alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando fue mandado a volar por una patada de Akane… esta vez sí que estaba furiosa. Luego le lanzó una mirada asesina a la pelirroja…

\- Oye no me mires así… yo no tengo la culpa… además no lo dice en serio, él solo está bajo el efecto de eso… -

\- ESTUPIDO PRESUMIDO – gruñó la peliazul y se encerró en su cuarto. Por un momento, Ranma-chan respiró con alivio y luego sonrió con malicia…

\- Já, siempre he sabido que soy más bonita – se dijo y entró también a la casa…

Fin Flashback

De seguro el orgullo de Akane se hería cada vez más por los estúpidos halagos que día a día Ryoga le daba a su "florecita". Que Ranma era más hermosa que la luna… que su cabello era como el hermoso sol naciente, que su cuerpo era una escultura, que siempre iba a estar a su lado y bla bla bla. Todo un mar de cursilerías…

Al principio al Saotome le irritaba que Ryoga le hablara de eso modo, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ello, sin contar la forma en la que el Hibiki alimentaba su creciente ego. El único problema en todo eso era que no podía ser hombre ni por cinco minutos…

Era temprano, y la familia desayunaba. Ryoga como de costumbre estaba al lado de su chica y comía a gusto. Ranma también comía algo irritado por la constante mirada del colmilludo… esta estúpida situación comenzaba a irritarlo…

\- Ya me voy – dijo Akane levantándose. Se veía en su rostro lo mucho que la irritaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Que te vaya bien en la universidad – sonrió Kasumi. Akane era ahora una estudiante de enfermería…

\- Yo también debo irme – soltó Nabiki quien se dedicaba a ser prestamista. Era de temer en todo Nerima. Tenía su "oficina" en casa de Kuno y lo utilizaba como cobrador… no quería reconocerlo, pero también había comenzado a encariñarse con él. No le importaba la universidad, su nuevo "empleo" le daba mucho dinero…

Kasumi era ahora esposa del doctor Tofu, pero iba a su casa a atender a su padre, que pasaba todo el día solo. Al amable doctor no le importaba… era muy comprensivo e incluso había días en que pasaba ahí la noche para que Kasumi no tuviera que irse.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado. Ranma había heredado el dojo… porque Akane ya no podía defenderlo –por sus estudios- pero aún no se casaban, porque ella prefirió estudiar y dedicarse a su carrera. No había ningún apuro… menos ahora que Ranma y su padre obtuvieron lo que deseaban. Además ahora Ryoga era un problema…

\- Muchacho debes volver a Ryoga a la normalidad… si no vuelves a ser hombre no podrás casarte nunca con mi hija – dijo Soun mirando su diario

\- Es verdad Ranma… debes librarte de él de una vez. Es tu responsabilidad… además eres su amigo, hazlo por lo que han vivido juntos – agregó Genma

\- ¿Acaso creen que no he hecho nada todo este tiempo? ¡FUI A ESA ESTÚPIDA FUENTE Y YA NO ESTABA, NO SÉ COMO SOLUCIONAR ESTO ADEMÁS ESTE IDIOTA NO ME DEJA VOLVER A MI FORMA NORMAL! – gruñó zarandeando a su padre de un lado a otro

\- Pues, no le gustas como chico… si quizás volvieras a ser uno y te deshicieras de tu maldición…

Ranma soltó a su padre que cayó bruscamente al suelo. El viejo tenía razón…

\- ¿Tú crees que los estanques de Jusenkyo han vuelto a formarse? –

\- Han pasado varios años. Es lo más probable… Hijo, si vas para allá no te olvides de tu padre…

\- Eso es, iré a Jusenkyo y volveré a ser normal… así mataré dos pájaros de un tiro… pero… - en eso la pelirroja se deprimió.

\- Nabiki puede prestarte algo de dinero para el viaje – dijo Soun adivinando lo que Ranma pensaba…

\- Na-bi-ki – balbuceó aterrado. Ahora esa chica era casi una mafiosa… no quería deberle dinero a alguien tan aterrador…

\- Descuida, tiene algo guardado aquí. Cuando vuelvas podrás pagarle – agregó el señor Tendo dándole una enorme cantidad de dinero. Sin duda iba a pagar las consecuencias cuando su hija volviera, pero no lo pensó en el momento.

Ryoga comía un poco más allá ajeno a toda esa situación. Estaba muy animado hablando con Kasumi –quien lo entretenía a propósito- e ignoró lo que su pelirroja planeaba. En eso, con una evidente felicidad por deshacerse al fin de su maldición, Ranma puso cara de chica linda…

\- Ryoga encanto… - dijo fingiendo lo mejor que podía… el Hibiki abrió los ojos emocionado

\- ¿Me hablas a mí? Oh que feliz soy, es la primera vez que me tratas con dulzura mi bello pastelito – Ranma hizo una mueca de fastidio y sintió como todos a su alrededor se reían de él…

" _Contrólate, esto es por su bien y el mío… después de que esto termine le daré la paliza que se merece_ " – pensó dándole una mirada asesina al inocente Ryoga que parecía un poni encantado de felicidad…

\- Haz tu mochila, nos iremos de viaje – ordenó la pelirroja

\- ¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó Ryoga un poco mas normal que de costumbre. Por un segundo Ranma creyó estar hablando con el desorientado de siempre hasta que… - ¿Es una luna de miel adelantada? –

\- Grr…. – Ranma empuñaba su mano lleno de odio, pero trataba de contenerse. Si no actuaba bien Ryoga podría arruinar su viaje por completo. Era mejor llevarlo –engañado- pero controlado – Será un viaje para que estemos solos.. – soltó coquetamente…

\- RANMA… QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO – dijo el señor Tendo como una criatura horrible y gigante…

\- Oiga usted me pidió que me fuera… - respondió calmando a su futuro suegro…

\- Si, tienes razón, lo siento muchacho, que tengan buen viaje – dijo Soun – Y trata de no confundirte, que heredaras el dojo no significa que puedas olvidarte de tu boda con Akane…

Ranma puso una cara de fastidio. Que estaba insinuando… ¿Qué él podría llegar a confundirse con un tonto como Ryoga? Ja, ni en las peores pesadillas…

Pasó un rato y ambos maldecidos estaban listos…

\- Bien, es hora de irnos… despídanme de Akane y díganle que cuando vuelva seré un hombre – soltó Ranma seguro de si mismo y arrastró a la calle con ella a Ryoga. Los Tendo que quedaban en casa se despidieron de él…

Ahí comenzaría la aventura.

Ahora, ¿Cómo llegarían a China? Probablemente la mejor opción era un avión… pero… hace un tiempo Ryoga le había manifestado su fobia a los aviones. Tal vez ahora actuaba de esa forma extraña, pero tampoco deseaba torturarlo. Nadar no era una opción, así que decidió que lo mejor era un barco. Simple, más tranquilo… y un poco más lento, pero seguro.

Ranma miró hacia todos lados antes de subir al barco con Ryoga… como si pudiera encontrar a Akane con la mirada antes de partir, pero no la vio. Aquello era estúpido… se suponía que Akane estaba en la universidad, no tenía porqué estar allí. Se había transformado en chico con la ilusión de verla antes de irse a China.

En eso, la vio caminar por un parque cercano… ella hablaba a gusto con un chico y sonreía. Ranma se sintió molesto hasta que su mirada dio con la de ella. Akane corrió hasta el muelle…

\- RANMA ¿QUÉ HACES? – gritó desde la orilla…

\- VOY A LIBRARME DE ESTO… VOLVERÉ PRONTO – respondió viéndola… el barco avanzó más y ya no escuchaba su voz. La neblina los separó definitivamente.

Ranma se sentía extraño. Tenía la extraña sensación de que no volvería a ver a Akane, al menos no así como estaba. Eso era extraño sin duda… Se puso algo melancólico en el barandal del barco.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Ryoga que parecía haber visto y escuchado todo lo que pasaba. Se veía normal… o al menos actuaba así.

\- Nada que te incumba cerdo idiota – gruñó el pelinegro… hubo un silencio muy largo. Extrañado Ranma volteó para ver que pasaba con el despistado con el que viajaba…

Ryoga le apuntaba con su pequeña pistola de agua, sonreía estúpidamente.

\- Ahora que te despediste para siempre de ella, puedes volver a ser la chica que amo – dijo y le lanzó un chorro de agua en la cara…

\- ¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE ME DESPEDÍ PARA SIEMPRE DE ELLA! ¡VAMOS A VOLVER IDIOTA!

\- No te enojes tesorito… solo lo dije porque siento que no regresaremos. Al menos no siendo nosotros mismos – respondió con seriedad. La pelirroja le miró angustiada…

" _Él también lo sintió… rayos este es un mal presagio. Puede que esté bajo el efecto de una maldición, pero Ryoga tiene muy buenos instintos. Tal vez debería cancelar esto pero, estamos muy lejos de la orilla…. No, debo ser valiente. Tengo que quitarme la maldición y volver a ser yo mismo_ " – se dijo Ranma mentalmente y trató de tranquilizarse.

\- Ya vámonos, quiero descansar – dijo la pelirroja y avanzó hasta la habitación que compartiría con Ryoga. Era bastante pequeña y tenía un camarote…

Ryoga observó el lugar y frunció un poco el ceño

\- Creí que ibas a dormir conmigo – dijo algo triste… en eso le llegó un golpe seco en el rostro que lo hizo aterrizar de cara en la pared más cercana…

\- Ya cállate idiota… y si intentas hacer algo te mataré – lo amenazó y saltó a la cama de arriba…

Este sería un largo, largo viaje…


End file.
